Falling For You
by TheKnightOfTime
Summary: A Dave/Jade fluff! Dave, after all these years, has finally realized he's in love. In love with the nerdiest girl in school! Jade Harley. You're best friend. But, as that's going on, Jade has her own flushed feelings for the same coolkid, Dave Strider!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

You are now Dave Strider and you're pretty upset with yourself. Why? 'Cause you realize you're in love with the nerdiest girl in school. Jade Harley. You find her very cool, despite the fact that she has the "Egbert-Harley tooth curse" or whatever that sh*t is.

You are now Jade Harley, and you're blushing at the thought of Dave. He's your best friend and you've had a crush on him since the 5th grade, but you've done well hiding it from him. You sigh as you make your way into school, for you are a Junior in high school.

You are now Dave Strider, once again. You honestly do not want to go to school, because you do not want to face Jade, even though she's your best friend. You walk into school, frustrated , but it's hidden behind your kick-*ss shades.

You are Jade Harley and you are on your way to school, kicking a pebble as you go. You look up and see Dave there, and your face flushes instantly behind your embarrassingly large glasses.

You are Dave Strider and you see Jade. You nod and say,"'Sup Harley." with a grin. You find it adorable when she blushes like that.

"H-hi Dave!" She stammered, but tried to cover it up with a grin, and waved at him.

Dave nods and waves back. You try to keep it as casual as ever considering last night on pesterchum, you finally had realized you're in love with Jade.

Jade skipped over to him. "Which classes do you have today?"

Dave paused."I have English... Science... Social Studies... Then P.E." He nodded."You?"

She thought a moment. "Umm... I think the same ones?"

"Don't you a paper with the stuff on it? And yes, you're right, Miss 'I wear these rings to remember things.'" He teased.

"They're not rings, dummy!" She giggled. "It's a rubber band!" She showed him her hand, which had reveral rubber bands twined around her fingers in various colors.

Dave nodded."Yeah, yeah." He grinned."C'mon or we'll be late."

She walked into the school with him.

Okay, so your day is going good so far. You haven't been showing off that you have the biggest freaking crush on her. Just their normal goofing off rutine. He followed Jade and didn't really hurry to get into the room. The teacher didn't come till after homeroom so some kid would always do whats needed instead.

Jade smiled at him, feigning happy feelings to cover up her flushed ones. No way he would ever like a nerdy, buck-toothed, short little geek like her. It was too predictable. The nerd falls for the coolkid and gets rejected. Get a grip on yourself, she told herself firmly.

Dave fixed his shades and smiled back. It was a strange feeling, being in love. He walked into the room just as attendance was being taken.

You sit down in a chair and await for your name to be called. You raise your arm when it is and simply say,"Yo." You're used to the whole school rutine and it's pretty boring now. Always has been. You're excited that you're almost a senior anyways, which means another year until he's free from this living h*ll.

When Jade's name was called, she raised her arm as well and said "Here!" cheerfully.

You look at Jade and grin. He didn't get how she could be so cheerful all the time, but it was cute.

Jade saw him out of the corner of her eyes and returned the smile.

Dave heard the bell ring. He groaned and took out his English stuff. He liked this class, it's just that it was boring. All they basically just got to write stories and sh*t.

Jade took out her English notebook and smiled at Dave again.

Dave smirked back at her. Instead of stories he'd try to come up with raps. This was basically one of the only times you could do this, considering how at lunch you are surrounded by girls you either don't know or hate with a burning passion.

She stifled a giggle and mouthed to him "This class is so boring!"

Dave nodded in agreement, his grin still on his face.

Jade opened her notebook. It was full of drawings instead of stories (come on! Writing required way too much thought.) She flipped to a fresh new page and began to doodle.

Dave felt like this class took forever. He didn't want to go to Math, but still, an eighty minute class? That's just freaking crazy.

* * *

Hii! I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction! It's my first,so... w Excuse me if there's any improper grammar! D::::  
Please R&R!

_**-Ditzy-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Pretty soon English came to an end. Now to face math. You, Dave Strider, hate this subject so much. You're surprisingly doing OK in it, as a grade. You still hate it though.

You are now Jade Harley. You follow Dave to the next class, chatting the whole way. You are actually really good at math, thanks to your colored rubber bands to memorize things.

As time passes through boring old math you sit there with a bored expression. You, Dave Strider, actually can't wait for lunch to come. As the bell finally rings, you swiftly gather your things and dash out.

You, Jade Harley, attempt to quickly catch up with him. You don't want to walk to lunch alone.

You are now Dave Strider again. Lunch is a big sh*t hole, that's always so freaking annoying. There are always these girls flirting with you. Of course they'd want the captain of the football team and all... But god d*mmit! They're SO annoying! You don't want girls surrounding you, so you stop walking and turn to Jade.

Jade, who was still chatting happily, hadn't realized Dave had stopped and had walked straight into him, bumping heads painfully. "Ow- oh, sorry Dave!" She smiled apologetically and flushed a little pink.

You shake your head."N'aw it's fine." You tell her, your small southern accent appearing a bit. "Hey, want t' sit with me at lunch?..." Usually, you bail on lunch and sit outside where you listened to music.

"Oh, um, sure!" She nodded with a hopeful look.

"C'mon, I'll show y' where I chill." He grinned, leading her to the large tree he usually sits under.

Jade followed, a wide grin on her face. "How come you don't sit with your friends?" Jade asked before she could stop herself. She remembered the same could be asked for her- Dave was her only friend here, and besides that, there was none. What kind of a geek like her had friends besides maybe one or two kids?

"Nah... Usually theres just that freaking girls talk to me and flirt. It p*sses me off." It seriously DOES p*ss you off! You, Dave Strider, hate it.

You are surprised on how much Dave hates being surrounded by girls. You nod slowly and just follow him."Ooh Dave! It's so cool." You say, grinning, as he leads you to the tree.

You shrug, sharing her same grin, yet not as goofy. "Of course it is, I hang here." You always think that it seems like Jade worships your coolness, and yourself as if your a god d*mn God of some sort. You find it... Attractive, you may say.

You are now Jade Harley, and you give Dave a girly giggle. "You're the coolest Coolkid around!" You tell him, flushing a bit.

That proves it for you. She basically worships you. You, Dave Strider, are losing your cool right now. You like- REALLY- want to kiss her right now. You know that movie The Little Mermaid, or whatever the h*ll its called? Yeah, he felt like that guy from it. So... You...

You jumped slightly. Dave is holding your dainty, little hand. You see a bit of pink on his cheeks, and you giggle."Come on!" You continue giggling as he brings you to the tree and you both sit down.

You took her F***ING HAND. Why! 'Cause as you said before, you're losing your cool.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is so short! D: I didn't realize until now LOL!

But anywhooves, R&R! :3 Thank ya'~

_**-Ditzy-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jade sat down, leaning back against the long, thick trunk of the tree. "When did you start visiting the tree?"

"Once all those girls started surrounding me." He sighed."It's calmer here too."

"It is." She agreed.

You look sigh and lean against the tree trunk. "I'm so glad that Senior year is around the corner." You murmur. You, Dave Strider, really hate school.

"Me too. High school is so booooringg!"

You grin."I'm not excited for prom, though." You tell her. "All those girls surrounding you, all the broken hearts."

"But of course? How could they not fall for the coolest coolkid on Earth? Be prepared to be crowded." She giggled. "I'll feel bad for you, Dave! No one's going to ask me, so I won't be crowded! Hehehe!"

You shrug."Everyone's clearly retarded, then. Passing on the chance to go with you would suck for anyone."

Jade blushed and stammered, "Oh, wow, u-um-"

D*MMIT! You probably gave her a freaking clue! "It's true." You say, keeping your voice steady.

"Thanks." She said quietly, twirling her hair in her fingers and staring at the ground.

You look away, embarrassed."Uh..." Sh*t! You don't know what to say."Wanna do something later on after school?"

"Oh, sure!" She brightened a little bit.

You grin."We could go straight after. John wont mind will he?" John was her brother. Your bro as well. He looked like Jade, but with black hair, square classes, and he was dating your sister.

"He'd probably be too busy snogging Rose to notice." She giggled m.

Your raise an eyebrow."Huh... I'm gonna need to talk to Rose, then."

"Oh, let her have her fun. They are cute together!"

You nod."I guess so."

"Where did you have in mind?"

You shrug."Where do you want to go?"

"Maybe the movies?"

"Sure. What one?" You ask. Oh crap! It's starting to sound like a god d*mn date! You, Dave Strider, are worried.

"Umm.. I can get a movie from John!"

"Hah alright." You grin. A bell went off."C'mon, time for science."

Jade stood up and went back inside with him.

* * *

Omgz this is so short |D  
R&R!3

**_-Ditzy-_**


	4. SMALL UPDATE

WOW

sorry for inactiveness!

haha yes i will be continuing Falling for you

ill have to see if my jade rper would like to continue!

(she loves davejade as much as me hah so she'll prolly help again)

and thanks for reviews!

i promise ill update sooooooooooooon~!

~Bri


End file.
